familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Neamț County
Neamţ ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in the historic region of Moldavia, with the county seat at Piatra Neamț. It has three communes, Bicaz-Chei, Bicazu Ardelean and Dămuc in Transylvania. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 557,000 and a population density of 99/km². *Romanians - 98.66%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Hungarians - 0.05% *Gypsies - 1.08 *Lipovans - 0.07%, and others Geography Valley]] This county has an area of 5,896 km². The relief decreases from west to east. In the western part, there are mountains, the Eastern Carpathians, with heights over 1800 m and the impressive peak of Mount Ceahlău. Along the Bicaz River lies the stunning canyon of Cheile Bicazului. Construction of the Bicaz Dam in the 1950s on the Bistriţa River led to the formation of the Lake Bicaz (Lake Izvorul Muntelui), Romania's largest artificial lake.National Institute of Statistics, Geography, meteorology and environment, 2006 On the western side, the lowest point, at about 160 m, is found along Siret River's valley. Neighbours *Iași County and Vaslui County in the East. *Harghita County in the West. *Suceava County in the North. *Bacău County in the South. Economy County's main industries: * Chemical industry; * Mechanical parts; * Textiles; * Food stuffs; * Construction materials. One of the greatest dams in Romania, the Bicaz Dam is built along the Bistriţa River, forming the Bicaz Lake; the water of the lake is used for electricity production at Stejaru Powerplant. Tourism Neamţ county is known as the region with the most monasteries to be found per square kilometer in the world. The monumental church of Neamţ Monastery has been a model for Moldavian churches and monasteries. The Moldavian art style, of great originality and stylistic unity, was developed by blending Gothic elements with Byzantine motifs. There are lots of cultural and historical landmarks in Neamţ County. County's main tourist attractions: * The city of Piatra Neamţ, with its medieval square and ski facilities; * The city of Roman ** Agapia Monastery ** Bistrița Monastery ** Durău Monastery ** Horaița Monastery ** Neamț Monastery ** Pângăraţț Monastery ** Petru Vodă Monastery ** Războieni Monastery ** Secu Monastery ** Sihăstria Monastery ** Sihla Monastery ** Văratec Monastery * Vânători-Neamț Natural Park * Neamț Citadel in Târgu Neamț * Ceahlău National Park * Bicaz Canyon - "Cheile Bicazului" * Durău Ski Resort * Hanu Ancuței Administrative divisions Neamţ County has 2 municipalities, 3 towns and 78 communes *Municipalities **Piatra Neamț - capital city; population: 125,050 (as of 2007) **Roman *Towns **Bicaz **Roznov **Târgu Neamț *Communes **Agapia **Alexandru cel Bun **Bahna **Bălțătești **Bârgăuani **Bicaz-Chei **Bicazu Ardelean **Bâra **Bodești **Boghicea **Borca **Borlești **Botești **Bozieni **Brusturi **Cândești **Ceahlău **Cordun **Costișa **Crăcăoani **Dămuc **Dobreni **Dochia **Doljești **Dragomirești **Drăgănești **Dulcești **Dumbrava Roșie **Farcașa **Făurei **Gâdinți **Gârcina **Gherăești **Ghindăoani **Girov **Grințieș **Grumăzești **Hangu **Horia **Icușești **Ion Creangă **Mărgineni **Moldoveni **Negrești **Oniceni **Păstrăveni **Pâncești **Pângărați **Petricani **Piatra Șoimului **Pipirig **Podoleni **Poiana Teiului **Poienari **Răucești **Războieni **Rediu **Români **Ruginoasa **Sagna **Săbăoani **Săvinești **Secuieni **Stănița **Ștefan cel Mare **Tarcău **Tașca **Tazlău **Tămășeni **Timișești **Trifești **Tupilați **Țibucani **Urecheni **Valea Ursului **Văleni **Vânători-Neamț **Zănești Famous natives * Gheorghe Cartianu, professor, engineer * Sergiu Celibidache, conductor * Vasile Conta, philosopher * Ion Creangă, writer * Virgil Gheorghiu, writer * Constantin Matasă, archaeologist * Nicodim Munteanu, patriach * Vasile Trăistariu, painter References External links * neamt.ro - a website about Neamt county * judetulneamt.ro - Neamt county map * prefecturaneamt.ro - The Neamt Prefecture Category:Counties of Romania category: category:Valid name- county category:Valid name- county- Romania